The Legend of Korra: Ruins of the Empire
The Legend of Korra: Ruins of the Empire ''is a three-part comic series that continues the story of the characters from ''Avatar: The Legend of Korra. This three-part series follows after the Turf Wars series of comics. Part One was released on May 21, 2019; Part Two was released on November 12, 2019; Part Three will be released on February 25, 2020. Part 1 The story focuses on the remnants of the Earth Empire, the main threat in the final book of ''The Legend of Korra ''TV series. Kuvira, the leader of the Earth Empire, was defeated by Korra at the end of the series. Kuvira is captured and brought before a tribunal and read her crimes, to which she pleads not guilty. In the meantime, King Wu, the current Earth King, is stepping down and starting the Earth Kingdom's transition to democracy by having the first set of elections in the state of Gaoling. The Southern army of the Earth Empire, headed by General Guan, does not accept Kuvira's defeat and plans to disrupt the elections. This prompts Korra to see Kuvira and get her advice on how to deal with Guan. Kuvira offers to talk to Guan and get him to stand down. King Wu, Kuvira, Korra, and the rest of Team Avatar go to Gaoling and encounter General Guan. Kuvira first asks Guan to surrender, then begins choking him via her metal-bending, but Guan refuses to back down. Kuvira is stopped by being shocked via the belt she wears, which allows Guan to submit his paperwork to run in the gubernatorial election. The comic closes by revealing that Guan intends to win the election by brainwashing people to support and vote for him. 2019-08-21 (1).png 2019-08-21 (2).png Part 2 Korra and her team, having failed to stop Guan, split up. Korra takes King Wu and heads into the swamp to find Toph Beifong and convince her to run in the election against Guan; Asami, Mako, and Bolin prepare to take Kuriva to Zaofu. Guan's troops prevent Asami's airship from taking off and capture everyone on board. Korra and Wu head into the swamp; while taking a break the swamp makes Wu see a vision of his deceased aunt the Earth Queen; the Queen berates Wu for being a failure as a king until Korra finds Wu and the vision ends. The two eventually find Toph and convince her to run against Guan. Meanwhile, Guan explains to the captive Kuriva how his machine works. Dr. Sheng has taken the hypnotic indoctrination the Dai Li used and combined it with magnetic waves to make the conditioning long-lasting. He has Dr. Sheng turn Asami, Mako, and Bolin into his loyal soldiers; they, in turn, take Kuriva and prepare her for the indoctrination, but Kuriva fights back and gets away. Kuvira radios Su Lin and tells them all that happened. Korra and Wu get Toph registered to run in the election and then run into Kuvira on the way back to the ship. They rendezvous with Su Lin and her family just before Guan arrives with his troops and Korra's mind-controlled friends. Guan sends them to stop Korra and her allies; Korra is able to get Asami, but in the process, Wu is captured by his guards, who have been indoctrinated to serve Guan. The issue closes with Wu hooked up to the indoctrination machine about to be programmed. 2019-11-12.png 2019-11-12 (1).png 2019-11-12 (2).png 2019-11-12 (3).png 2019-11-12 (4).png 2019-11-12 (5).png 2019-11-12 (6).png 2019-11-12 (7).png 2019-11-12 (8).png 2019-11-12 (9).png 2019-11-12 (10).png 2019-11-12 (15).png 2019-11-12 (13).png 2019-11-12 (11).png 2019-11-12 (14).png 2019-11-12 (12).png Category:Western Comics Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Mass Hypnosis